


Mystery: Game

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 4 - Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Mereka bermalam di sebuah gubuk kecil karena sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke penginapan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari thread di Kaskus

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kalian tidak menghilangkan petanya tahu!"

"Mana sekarang sudah petang lagi! Tanggung jawab!"

Sasuke dan Naruto, yang berjalan di depan kedua gadis itu, hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. Oke, mereka akui mereka memang salah karena teledor menyimpan peta sehingga kini mereka berempat malah berputar-putar di lokasi yang sama sejak dua jam yang lalu. Mereka turun gunung sekitar jam tiga lebih, namun karena tersesat dan tidak tahu arah, jadinya ya begini. Mengelilingi pinggiran hutan tidak jelas.

Tapi, lebih dari itu, kombinasi antara kecerewetan Sakura dan ke- _bossy_ -an Karin membuat kepala mereka serasa akan meledak. Lain kali tidak ada kata _hiking_ yang diikuti dengan nama mereka berdua.

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau kalian yang memimpin saja hm?" tawar Sasuke yang sudah lelah berjalan. Naruto juga angkat tangan. Dia mengikuti Sasuke yang duduk di akar pohon yang sudah mati.

Kedua gadis itu cemberut. Mereka tidak menjawab dan malah sibuk memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Tuh, kan diam saja," keluh Naruto, "kita jalan lurus lagi. Lagipula di sana ada rumah—kita bisa menumpang menginap semalam sebelum kembali ke penginapan. Bagaimana? Daripada kita berkeliling di pinggir hutan seperti ini."

"Baiklah."

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Mystery: Game © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Kedua gadis itu mengernyit ragu. Mereka menatap tampilan rumah tersebut lalu melangkah mundur di detik berikutnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda membuka suara, "Kalian yakin? Rumah ini mengerikan—serius."

Yah ... sebuah gubuk kecil yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan seluas gubuk itu sendiri.

"Sakura- _chan_ , daripada kita terus berjalan sampai penginapan? Belum lagi senter yang tersisa hanya milik Sasuke, senter kita bertiga mati," jawab Naruto berusaha sabar.

Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu pun mulai membuka benda kayu tua itu pelan. Dia terbatuk saat debu-debu di sekitar pintu tersebut beterbangan. Tangannya meraba dinding di di sekitar pintu. Ketika menekan saklar yang berada di sana, lampu di rumah kecil—atau lebih tepatnya gubuk—itu ternyata tak menyala. "Lampunya tidak menyala _girls. So_ ...?"

Sakura dan Karin sama-sama terdiam. "Ya sudahlah kita di sini saja. Berjalan di tengah-tengah pohon rimbun seperti ini membuatku takut. Aku setuju," sahut gadis bermahkotakan merah terang itu mengangkat tangannya.

Gadis yang satunya melangkah dan berdiri di samping pemuda berambut kelam—yang berdiri di pinggir pintu. "Oke, aku juga setuju," sahutnya lemas.

Pemuda dengan rambut paling cerah di sana menunjukkan cengirannya. Dia mendorong masuk gadis yang bermarga sama dengan ibunya sebelum menikah yang kini masih berdiri kaku paling jauh dari pintu. "Ayo Karin. Sakura- _chan_ saja sudah masuk ke dalam."

Karin hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka berempat kini sudah berada di dalam gubuk kecil itu. Mereka duduk berdempetan—di lantai—satu sama lain dengan posisi kedua pemuda berada di sisi kiri dan kanan. Kedua gadis yang berada di tengah saling bergandengan tangan takut. "Kupikir aku takkan bisa tidur malam ini," ucap Karin.

"Ini menyeramkan, belum lagi," terdengar suara petir di luar dan disusul dengan suara hujan, "di luar hujan. Pasti akan dingin. Mana bisa aku dan Karin tidur."

Sakura memeluk gadis di sampingnya. Dia menatap Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Naruto~"

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan balik menatap sang gadis. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan saja? Kita terus bermain sampai matahari terbit—eng ... jam setengah enam pagi?"

"Bermain apa maksudmu? Gila, itu hampir dua belas jam, Naruto," kini giliran Sasuke yang buka suara.

Naruto diam sebentar, berpikir permainan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sebelum akhirnya mengusulkan, "Kita berdiri di sudut ruangan dan saling menepuk punggung satu sama lain agar tidak mengantuk. Seterusnya begitu sampai besok."

"Setuju."

"Oke."

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya, keempat orang itu mulai berjalan menuju posisinya masing-masing. Permainan dimulai saat Sakura mulai menepuk punggung Naruto. Dilanjutkan dengan Naruto yang menepuk punggung Karin. Lalu gadis itu akan menepuk punggung Sasuke yang akan menepuk punggung Sakura.

Mereka terus bermain itu tanpa lelah—karena mereka sebenarnya lebih merasa takut dibandingkan lelah. Jika ada yang mengantuk, dia akan terbangun kembali saat merasakan punggungnya ditepuk dan permainan pun terus berjalan.

Tanpa terasa, berjam-jam setelah berlarian dari satu punggung ke punggung lain, dua belas jam pun terlewati dan akhirnya matahari pun mulai terbit. Sinarnya mulai masuk melalui celah-celah gubuk yang berlubang. Sakura dan Karin merasa senang karena satu malam mengerikan telah terlewati. Mereka langsung mengambil ransel gunung mereka dan pergi keluar gubuk.

Sadar dua orang lainnya masih terdiam di dalam, mereka berdua pun merasa heran. "Oi, Naruto, Sasuke, ayo cepat kita kembali ke penginapan! Sudah terang nih!" seru Karin dari luar.

"Iya! Ayo cepat aku sudah lelah karena terus berlari tanpa henti. Aku ingin istirahat dulu sebelum pulang!" tambah Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang yang berada di dalam sana keluar dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menyeret kedua gadis yang tadi berteriak itu dengan cepat.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Mereka berlari dengan cepat sehingga membuat Karin dan Sakura merasa kewalahan menyesuaikan langkah—juga bingung mengapa kedua orang ini tiba-tiba berlari ... dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kenapa sih? Sasuke, ada apa sih?" tanya Karin yang heran sembari terus berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah besar sang Uchiha.

"Pokoknya kita harus cepat pergi dari sini," balas Sasuke sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Karin.

"Naruto, kenapa sih? Beritahu kami dong," protes Sakura sembari mempercepat langkahnya sehingga berada di samping sang pemuda.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Karin, apa kalian tidak sadar bentuk rumah itu?" Sakura dan Karin menatap Naruto bingung.

"Bentuk ruangan itu persegi!" seru kedua pemuda di sana berbarengan.

Sakura dan Karin saling pandang dengan heran. Memangnya apa yang—

— _crap_. Kedua gadis itu pun langsung berlari lebih cepat setelah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh kedua teman pria mereka.

Mereka berempat bersumpah tidak akan pernah ke sana lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak akan pernah.

**Owari**


End file.
